Brother
by Curry Buzz
Summary: Benny tries to seduce Dean in purgatory, but Dean refuses out of loyalty for his brother. When they get topside, and Dean sees what Sam's been up to, he finally gives in. Benny doesn't mind calling Dean 'big brother' to get him off. Denny/Heavily implied Wincest.


Just to be clear: Yes, Dean DOES have feelings and strong attraction to Benny in this fic. He refused to sleep with him because, you know, he''s with Sammy. When he learns about Amelia and not looking for him, things change. Benny uses Dean's incest kink and love for his brother to get him uber aroused and such.

WARNINGS: Infedility, roughness, real bottomy!dean, Incest kink, implied Wincest, Dirty Talk

* * *

"That all, then?" Dean asks while accepting the glass of bourbon Benny offers him. He's leaning on the counter in the far side of the vampire's motel room. He rolls his neck, trying to let his body come down from adrenaline.

"Yeah," Benny drawls, "Why don't you stay the night, though? Seem tense."

Dean huffs and shakes his head, "Not from you, Benny. Or the hunt."

"So it has to do with Sam, then?"

Dean's face twitches into a scowl. Benny steps in close and sets his glass down beside Dean. He's crowded into his space; Dean can feel the warmth from his breath when he talks.

"You've been at odds with him since you've gotten back. Why not relax a little, brother?"

Benny had first called Dean 'brother' in purgatory out of an old country habit. The effect it had on Dean didn't go unnoticed, and with the way Dean talked about his little brother, it was easy to put it together. Benny used the knowledge to try and seduce Dean; he'd whisper in his ear how he was just like a brother late at night.

Dean would get hard, but never give in. There's a fire in Dean's eyes now though. Benny's suspicious that it's just spite, but it doesn't stop him from moaning when Dean crashes their lips together.

Benny grabs him by the ass and hoists him on the counter. Dean's lifting his legs for Benny's waist, and Benny grabs his thighs, yanks him as close as possible. He takes Dean's jacket off and throws it to the ground.

There isn't any care or tenderness to it - it's more teeth and aggression than a actual kiss. Dean arches his back and presses his torso tight against him, hands gripping at Benny's neck and shirt.

Benny bruises Dean's hips with his fingertips when he forces him back. Dean grunts in annoyance, but realizes Benny's aiming to remove his shirt. He snatches at Benny's as soon as his is tossed away.

It's so much better with Dean's skin on his. Benny doesn't care about the harshness of the kiss, but at the first tinge of copper on his tongue, he wrenches back.

He's panting - straining for control over his impulses and growls. He grips the back of Dean's head and his throat painfully tight.

"You better be careful there, brother."

Dean's nails scratch the skin on his back, eyes searching Benny's for any potential danger. He doesn't sense any, he rolls his hips to his.

Benny picks Dean up and strides to the bed, wasting no time in throwing him down. Dean bounces, and Benny already grabbing at his belt. He undoes it quickly, shedding Dean of the rest of his clothing. He kicks off his shoes, not wanting them to get in the way as Dean's had, and takes his own clothing off.

Dean's pulling him down to him before Benny is fully situated. He slides between Dean's legs, grabs them and positions them around his waist as he grinds their erections together.

Dean throws his head back with a groan. He bites his lip hard and screws his eyes shut.

"What?" Benny laughs. "Gonna say someone else's name there?"

"No," He hisses.

"What?" Benny says. "Don't want to call me Sam?" He leans down biting at Dean's nipple and then soothes it with his tongue. His hands trail possessively over his ribcage. "Or maybe I should call you big brother?"

Benny feels Dean's cock twitch against him and his body arch towards him.

"Yeah? That what you need? Big Brother. That what he calls you when he fucks you?"

"Shut up," Dean gasps. He doesn't mean it.

Benny reaches over to his nightstand and comes back with lube. He opens it and squirts it over his fingers, watching hungrily as Dean grabs himself under his knees and holds himself up.

"That how he fucks you, Dean? Or does he fuck you face down in the mattress?"

Dean's hips jerk and he whines. "How do you want me?"

Benny trails a wet finger down Dean's cock, over his balls, and to his hole. He doesn't waste time, and pushes one finger inside fully. Dean squirms and gasps.

"How do you prefer it, Dean? When Sam plows into you from behind - fuckin' uses you - or is it better when y'all are head on, and you can see your little brother's face when he comes in you?"

Dean's pushing his hips down against Benny's pumping finger. All he responds is 'more'.

Benny takes out his finger and rubs two against his rim, "Yeah? This what you want?"

"Please!"

Benny plunges them inside and loves how Dean cries out. He's stretching Dean painfully fast, but Dean loves the ache and burn. It makes him forget everything but the filthy words Benny is whispering in his ear.

Benny preps him with three fingers before he manhandles Dean over, forces him on his hand and knees.

He lubes up his cock and grabs Dean's hip in one hand, steadying himself with the other. Dean rests his head against the mattress, hands clenching around the bed sheets. He sobs when Benny enters him slowly, all the way to the hilt.

"This how you like it, big brother?"

"Yes! Yes, please, fuck me,"

"That how you beg your little brother?"

"Yes!"

Benny smirks and pulls out until only the head is inside, and thrusts back in hard. He starts with a quick pace - fucking him hard - and it has to hurt a little, but when Benny reaches around, Dean is hard.

Dean is off balance, trying to roll his hips back onto Benny's cock, but the force behind Benny's movements are pushing him up the bed. He hears Benny's growl and the hand leaves his cock, both spanned over his hips and he's being yanked back. He gasps at the brutality of it, and loves it, wants more, his member leaking onto the sheets.

He begs for more, and receives a firm hand at the back of his neck for it.

"You'll take what I give you, brother."

Dean shudders, clenches around the dick inside of him, unable to properly move. Benny's hand has his shoulders and neck pinned, the other using his supernatural strength to force Dean's hips how he wants them.

Benny's at the perfect angle; he feels perfect against Dean's prostate. Dean's shaking, feels his orgasm climbing. He cries out - doesn't know what name left his lips - and comes on his stomach and the sheets.

Benny doesn't slow down - if anything, his thrusts get even faster. Dean sobs at the oversensitivity of it, but moans loud when he feels Benny's hip stutter and warmth inside him.

Benny releases his neck and pulls out of him slowly. Dean lays down, closes his eyes and feels the come drip out of ass. He feels used and content.

"Don't know why Sam would ever give that ass up."

"Shut up."


End file.
